


Hey Jealousy

by RecklessSerenade67



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Vanity, lighthearted fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSerenade67/pseuds/RecklessSerenade67
Summary: Strippers night in the pub (8/2/18) but this time Vanessa shows up.





	Hey Jealousy

"Come on, it'll be a right laugh I promise you,"

 

"A strippers night in the Woolie?" Vanessa raised her eyebrow question fly, taking the last mouthful of food from her plate and chewing it down before carrying on. "I honestly think I would rather stab this fork straight into my eye,"

 

"You're so dramatic. It won't be that bad,"

 

"Won't it?"

 

"Does it look like it'll be that bad?" She threw back, pushing the leaflet covered in oiled men with muscles on muscles in front of her.

 

"Not really my thing these days, is it Trace?" Vanessa chuckled, pushing the leaflet back across the table towards her Sister.

 

"Charity will be there," the younger blonde added, her tone of voice annoying and smug she she tossed her arm around her Sister's shoulder, pulling her in a little closer. She'd arrived unannounced around twenty minutes ago and had barely paused for any sort of breath since.

 

"Yeah and she'll be working,"

 

"So you can sit there and stare at her all night like you always do and leave the sexy buff men to me,"

 

"Jesus christ," the vet laughed, pushing Tracy back from her. "And I don't always sit in the pub and stare at Charity thank you very much,"

 

"Well, that's not entirely true is it?"

 

"Whatever. Anyway I can't go, I've got Johnny," she pointed out, nodding across towards the young lad who was sat on the sofa happily watching the latest episode of his favourite cartoon on the tele. It was certainly keeping him quiet and occupied. "And it's almost time for his bath and bed,"

 

"Dad said he'll have him for the night. Rhona is tagging along and Leyla. In fact, they are both already there and have saved us a table,"

 

"You've asked Dad to have Johnny?"

 

"Well not in so many words. I mentioned tonight and Dad offered to keep him overnight so you could come along too. He said a night out together would do us good. He's probably right, when was the last time we had a girls night eh?"

 

"About a month ago," Vanessa pointed out correctly. "You and Rhona came here, drank a lot of wine and you passed out on the sofa. When Charity got here from her shift in the pub, she tried to wake you but you were flat out and snoring your head off,"

 

"I meant a proper girls night," she added, eager to completely erase the memory of passing out on her sister's sofa until the next morning. "It's been far too long,"

 

"Yeah well, there's been a lot going on lately,"

 

"No, I know," the younger blonde sighed, understanding how things had been lately but soon perked up again. "But that's even more reason why you should come out tonight with us,"

 

"You are never going to stop all this until I agree, are you?"

 

"Correct," she grinned cheekily, knowing she was close to getting exactly what she wanted. "So you may as well just agree to come along now and save us all the hassle,"

 

"Fine," the vet huffed, pushing her chair back in a playful dramatic manner. "I suppose I best go upstairs and get ready then,"

 

"You look fine as you are,"

 

"My girlfriend works in the pub, I want to look more than just fine," she replied, smiling when Tracy rolled her eyes obviously. "Will you text Dad about Johnny. I'll quickly sort out a little bag for him,"

 

"I'm already on it," she waved her phone, her thumbs tapping away. "Don't be too long, yeah? It all starts soon and I don't want to miss anything. Leyla says it's really busy already,"

 

"I'm fixing up my hair and changing my top, I won't be long. There's some wine in the fridge, pour us a couple of glasses and we can have them before we go,"

 

"Now you're talking Sis," finishing the text, Tracy rubbed her hands excitedly and leapt up from the sofa, practically skipping into the kitchen in search for two glasses and the bottle of wine.

 

********

 

"Nice of you to join us again. The barrel needs changing," Chas announced, knowing the footsteps she heard behind her belonged to her cousin. The blonde had disappeared to the back room to change her top almost a whole hour ago and hadn't been seen or heard from until now. She was rather good at that, disappearing during shift.

 

"Oh what?"

 

"What have you been doing anyway? Changing your top you said and last time I checked that doesn't take an hour,"

 

"I got a little distracted by some tele programme, didn't I? But relax, I'm here now and I'm ready to solve the barrel problem. I'm not sure I'm ready for much else,"

 

"I did offer you the night off and you declined,"

 

"And miss this?" She asked wide eyed, holding up one of the many leaflets that had been strewn all across the bar since earlier that morning. She'd say one thing for Bob, his enthusiasm was pretty impressive. "Not a chance. This place could really do with some hunky men strutting around, wouldn't you agree?"

 

"You do know you have a girlfriend just down the road, right?"

 

"Oh keep your hair on Chas, it's only a bit of a laugh ain't it? I wouldn't go doing anything,"

 

"I never said you would,"

 

"No you didn't but your judgy little face says it all," Charity replied, pointing her finger towards her cousin who stood, arms tightly folded against her chest. "It's a giggle and god knows I'm entitled to that after everything that's gone on lately,"

 

"Of course you are,"

 

"Good, I'm glad you agree," she smirked her typical sarcastic smirk. "On a serious note though, I didn't want to leave you with all of this to deal with. I know Bob is here to give us a hand but if last time is anything to go by, this place will be rammed full and with any luck those tills will be the same at the end of the night,"

 

"Fingers crossed. So, Vanessa likely to make an appearance tonight?"

 

"Nah, she's got Johnny ain't she,"

 

"I can lock up tonight if you want to get off a bit earlier and spend the night at hers,"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Well I know she's not long home and I know you haven't seen each other a lot lately,"

 

"Thanks. I might just take you up on that offer, unless someone's else catches my attention tonight,"

 

"Charity,"

 

"Settle down woman," she laughed aloud, her cousin's expression most amusing to her. "I'm joking. When did you become so easy to wind up?"

 

"I'm not. I just think you've got more than a good thing with Vanessa and I don't want you mucking it up because of some oiled up, overhyped pretty boy,"

 

"I have no intentions of mucking things up between Ness and me,"

 

"Because kids aside, she's the best thing that's ever happened to you,"

 

"I know this,"

 

"Good,"

 

"Good," Charity mimicked the voice, jerking her thumb over her shoulder towards the cellar. "Right, that stupid barrel won't change itself will it? Remind me again why we're suddenly paying Bob a wage,"

 

"Because you offered him all the spare shifts that were going. Anyway, he's on a quick break before everything gets started in here,"

 

"A break? He only started an hour ago,"

 

"Yeah and he's been flat out because you disappeared through the back for an hour," Chas argued her point, signalling towards the cellar. "So, barrel yeah?"

 

"Relax, I'm going,"

 

**********

 

The pub was already busy when they arrived, more than a couple of new faces dotted around as the girls dodged their way through a series of bodies to successfully reach the bar. Bob was there, harassed and pulling a pint whilst taking another woman's drinks order. Vanessa found herself frowning, wondering where her girlfriend had sneaked off to this time. She was always good for a cheeky little skive around the back and the local vet was debating with herself on whether or not to go in search for her other half when the barmaid came into view, looking as gorgeous as ever even if it took her more than a few seconds to notice her waiting at the other side of the bar.

 

"Hiya you,"

 

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

 

"Oh that's a really lovely way to greet your girlfriend that you haven't seen at all today," Vanessa pouted her lip, rolling her eyes at Chas who was now stood nearby.

 

"Sorry. I thought you had Johnny and couldn't make it tonight that's all," leaning across the bar without another moments hesitation, she fingered the buttons on Vanessa's shirt and used them to tug her closer before leaning in and softly kissing her lips. The fact the pub was busy and there was a queue continuing to form at the bar didn't bother the barmaid in the slightest in that moment. She hadn't seen her girlfriend since the night before. "Hmm. Better?"

 

"Much better,"

 

"Do you two ever quit that, seriously?" Tracy grumbled, leaning on the bar unable to hide the hint of the smile that was creeping onto her lips. As much as she teased the couple, deep down she was delighted to see them like this after overcoming so many hurdles lately.

 

"Oh don't be jealous Trace," Charity joked, pinching the blonde's cheek before being shoved off.

 

"Bugger off, I know where your hands have been,"

 

"Not where I'd want them to be but that may change later,"

 

"Gross," she groaned, screwing her face.

 

"So easy to wind up you. So, usual yeah?" She questioned, Vanessa nodding before Charity busied herself with a pint and gin and tonic. "Your Dad got Johnnybobs?"

 

"Yeah. Tracy basically dragged me out, wouldn't stop prattling on until I agreed,"

 

"Can't say I'm surprised. I knew she wouldn't miss tonight,"

 

"Too right. So when do they get here?"

 

"Keep your knickers on, yeah?" Charity laughed. "It's another half hour yet,"

 

"Didn't it say seven o'clock on the leaflet?"

 

"Yeah and you can go speak to Bob about the little misprint," she added, passing over both drinks. "Or you can not point it out to anyone else and enjoy your drink on the house. Your choice,"

 

"I'll take the gin and tonic," lifting her glass, she had a quick scan of the pub. "Here, Rhona has saved us a table over there, let's go,"

 

"You go, I'll be over in a minute," Vanessa replied, watching her Sister go off before turning back to her girlfriend, waiting patiently for her to finish serving a new customer before she spoke again. "I missed you last night and this morning,"

 

"Soppy little sod," Charity smirked, pressing her elbows back onto the bar, resisting the urge to pull her girlfriend in closer again. "I missed you too. Paddy stomping around at daft o'clock doesn't have the same affect as your wake up calls,"

 

"I bet it hasn't. Has Ross got Moz overnight then?"

 

"Yeah, I said I'd pick him up in the morning. I told Chas I'd work a bit later and help out here,"

 

"So since we're completely child free, do you fancy staying over at mine tonight?"

 

"I fancy that very much," she winked, Vanessa feeling the familiar flutter deep in her stomach as she caught it before more customers approached the bar.

 

"I best let you get back to work," the vet added, lifting her pint with a smile plastered on her lips. "I can't wait to see you later,"

 

"I'm already looking forward to it babe,"

 

********

 

"He's so bloody fit him," Tracy gushed, sipping from her straw and refusing to move her eyes from one of the few near naked bodies in front of her. She'd basically been drooling for the last forty five minutes, barely making any sense when words did leave her lips.

 

"I prefer the blonde one," Leyla added, blatantly pointing across the pub. "He's much more my type,"

 

"Didn't realise you had a type. I thought male and breathing was enough,"

 

"Oi, cheeky cow,"

 

"I'm joking," she hushed, moving her head towards her Sister. "Anyway Sis, what do you think?"

 

"What's the point in asking Vanessa?" Leyla scoffed, taking a mouthful from her glass of wine. "All of this is wasted on her,"

 

"Er excuse me, I am sat right here," she defended, glancing across the pub for a moment. She'd barely been paying any sort of attention until this point. "And Tracy is right by the way, he's the fittest one here,"

 

"See," Tracy grinned victoriously. "I told you,"

 

"She's dating Charity Dingle, so I'm sorry that I won't be falling over her opinion on hunky men,"

 

"Do you want a slap because you're going the right way about it,"

 

"Oh relax Vanessa, I'm joking aren't I?" She rolled her eyes. "I just don't think you can sit here and appreciate all of this when you are currently opting for the other side that's all. You never did get round to telling me how and when that happened you know,"

 

"To quote a catchy song, I kissed a girl and I liked it, really liked it. There's not much else to tell,"

 

"Yeah but Charity though,"

 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 

"I just wouldn't have said she was your type,"

 

"Yeah, gorgeous, successful and funny those things aren't my type," she argued, shifting her eyes straight towards the bar where her girlfriend was still rushing back and forth serving. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to up and leave for home right there and then with Charity in tow. A night in just the two of them seemed perfection but she'd have to wait a few more hours at least.

 

"I was thinking more spiteful, manipulative,"

 

"No no no," Vanessa interrupted instantly, pointing her finger across the table towards her friend. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to make assumptions about my girlfriend when you don't know her,"

 

"Err I do know her,"

 

"I mean really know her,"

 

"You know something," Tracy began, a slight thoughtful frown on her brow for a moment that made everyone else at the table silent. "That really fit one keeps looking over at this table,"

 

"I noticed that too," Leyla sat a bit more upright, running her fingers through her hair.

 

"Not at you. Nah, he's been looking at V,"

 

"What?" Vanessa cut in, shaking her head at her sister's ridiculous observation. "Don't talk rubbish, he's not been looking over here at me,"

 

"She's right you know," Rhona added, bumping her best friend's shoulder with her own. "Not that you'd notice, you've been a bit preoccupied with someone else haven't you?"

 

"And this was her telling me she doesn't stare,"

 

"I think you'll find I said I don't stare all the time,"

 

"You do a little bit,"

 

"Well she is my girlfriend, it's hardly crime of the century is it? Anyway, it's no different than you lot drooling over these men in here,"

 

"You can hardly blame us for that," Tracy continued, her eyes wandering unashamedly once again. "I know you don't believe us but that one really does keep looking over at you,"

 

"If anything sums up my luck, it's that," Leyla grumbled. "A fit bloke and he ignores me and makes eyes at the loved up lesbian,"

 

"You just said five minutes ago that he isn't even that fit and that you preferred the other one,"

 

"What? Yeah, I always talk rubbish when I'm drunk,"

 

The stripped in question slowly made his way over to their table, a sexy albeit rather smug smirk plastered across his face. Vanessa couldn't help herself, rolling her eyes into the back of her head at how Tracy and Leyla pretty much melted into a big puddle as they both got a close up view of his perfectly toned oiled up abs.

 

If they weren't friends, Vanessa would have placed a hefty bet on her Sister aiming a slap towards Leyla for reaching out and shamelessly slapping his backside at the first opportunity. Even now, she still wouldn't have bet against it happening. Her friend had consumed quite a bit of alcohol and was eager to be noticed most, a bit too desperate to get some attention and the blonde found herself cringing a little at witnessing it up close.

 

Knocking back the last mouthful that remained in the bottom of her pint glass, the vet hoped to sneak off to the ladies without interrupting the scene in front of her. Making sure her phone was in her bag, she stood, hoping she'd be able to exchange a couple of cheeky texts with her girlfriend before returning. Charity was up to her eyes behind the bar but Vanessa knew her phone was firmly sitting in her back pocket and she knew she'd almost certainly get a reply. She could never ignore a flirtatious little text message. 

 

Attempting to sneak past, almost straight away Vanessa's plan had crumbled. Placing his hands on her shoulders, the stripper gently led the stuttering blonde back into her seat and straddled her, quickly going into his latest routine and ignoring her obvious awkwardness. 

 

"Go on Sis," Tracy hollered, whooping, cheering and ensuring the older blonde's cheeks blushed an even deeper shade of colour.

 

"I was actually just going off to,"

 

"I know where you were off to," she grinned knowingly, eyeing the bar. "She's busy look and this is just a laugh so play along,"

 

"You should know you are completely wasting your time on her," Leyla attempted to make herself heard over the music that had somehow been increased in volume in the last few moments, flicking her index finger between herself and Tracy. "We're the single ones and she's not even into men, she's got a girlfrie,"

 

"Leave it off, it's just a laugh," Tracy nudged, hushing her huffing friend. "Hey V, I don't think I've ever been this jealous of you before,"

 

*********

 

"Just a bit of fun you said," Chas couldn't resist teasing her cousin over her shoulder, helping herself to an orange juice. She'd noticed Charity watching across the bar for the last few minutes, refusing to budge her eyes elsewhere even when customers came calling. Vanessa had been receiving quite a bit of attention and was now pretty much the centre of it. "No harm, right?"

 

"Exactly,"

 

"That one has really taken a shine to her though, made a beeline for her straight away and he hasn't paid much attention to Tracy or Leyla or anyone else for that matter,"

 

"Yeah alright," there was an immediate snappy straight forward tone to her voice that she had completely failed to hide and she bit down harder on her lip than she intended to at first. She knew it was all innocent, she knew it was nothing more than a laugh and she really couldn't begrudge Vanessa that after the last few months but seeing someone else, other than herself, showering the blonde in attention of this sort had really ramped up her jealousy levels.

 

"He is quite fit,"

 

"Why don't you go grab his attention then?"

 

"Doesn't really seem like he's that interested in anyone else in here," she nodded across the pub, following the blonde's eye. 

 

"How long have they got left?"

 

"Over an hour, including a break," she continued. "You're jealous,"

 

"I'm not,"

 

"You are, you haven't moved your eyes off Vanessa in the last five minutes and your face tells it's own story,"

 

"Would have thought you'd be out there getting an eyeful. I mean, it's not like Paddy has a body like that,"

 

"You're annoyed, I'll let that one go,"

 

"I'm not annoyed," she replied, knowing full well her cousin was right. Moving from the bar, she helped herself to a measure of whisky. "I'm due a break so I'm taking it now,"

 

"Er, you've already had one,"

 

"Well, I'm taking another. I'll be back in ten minutes,"

 

"You better had be, I'm not coming looking for you,"

 

"Great, I don't want you to,"

 

***********

 

"Right, who's round is it?" Tracy wondered, placing down her empty glass after quite an eventful half hour.

 

"Vanessa's, ain't it?" Leyla suggested, Vanessa then protesting afterwards. "Oh go on Ness, we know Charity gives you special discount,"

 

"Eurgh, thanks for that image,"

 

"Oh be quiet Trace," playfully slapping her Sister's arm, she collected up the empty glasses. "Same again then, yeah?"

 

Thankfully the bar was easier to approach this time, everyone making the most of the break in proceedings to either go outside for a smoke or head off to the toilets to freshen up. Placing the empties on the surface with a clatter. She only had to wait a few seconds before her girlfriend made her way over and immediately set about fixing up another round of drinks.

 

"Enjoying yourself?"

 

"Yeah, it's been good catching up with the girls properly,"

 

"Good,"

 

"And it's been mega busy in here, you've definitely made some profits,"

 

"Yeah, we probably have. I haven't really thought about that much,"

 

"You ok?" Vanessa questioned, narrowing her eyes across the bar at her girlfriend  
She could read Charity like a book these days and knew when something was on her mind. To be fair, the blonde usually came right out and said it most times but on this occasion there was nothing except a change in her body language.

 

"I'm fine," she simply offered as an answer, grasping the beer pump in front of her before harshly pulling and tilting the glass. She didn't speak again until the drinks were placed on the bar. "You should get back to your seat, don't want you to miss the second half,"

 

"What?"

 

"Starts again in five minutes," she said again, lifting the leaflet and pushing it in the direction of her girlfriend.

 

"Right," she sighed loudly, leaning her elbows on the bar. The penny had dropped and clattered loudly at that point. "You're jealous,"

 

It was more of a straight forward statement that it was a question and predictably, Charity's defence system had clicked into gear rapidly.

 

"I'm not,"

 

"Except I know you and I know you are,"

 

"It just seemed like you enjoyed the attention," Charity said quietly, almost a whisper but Vanessa heard and heard clear.

 

"God Charity, do you know me at all? It was just a joke between the girls, I think they enjoyed it a lot more than I did,"

 

"He seems to like you though, a lot actually,"

 

"Then he's wasting his time," Vanessa insisted, swooping a little to catch her girlfriend's eye that seemed so eager to avoid her. "Charity, I'm not interested in him or any other man or woman in here or out of here for that matter. Why would I be?"

 

"I dunno,"

 

"You daft mare,"

 

"What?"

 

"I love you," reaching across the bar, she made sure to clasp the barmaid's fingers, entwining them together with her own like she always did. It never stopped amazing her how perfect they clicked together, how perfect everything seemed as soon as they did. "Stupidly and completely, forever and always. Remember?"

 

"I'm sorry," Charity ducked her head, her cheeks colouring at her own foolishness.

 

"I don't want you to be sorry, Charity. I just want you to know there was nothing in that back there, nothing at all,"

 

"Ok,"

 

"Ok?"

 

"I'm a stupid jealous idiot aren't I?"

 

"You are," the shorter blonde agreed with a nod, an obvious smile taking over her lips afterwards. "But, you are very much my stupid jealous idiot and I wouldn't change anything about you,"

 

"Anything? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one,"

 

"Hey, I am," she argued, squeezing her other half's hand. "Managed to snap you up, didn't I?"

 

"I don't think that makes you smart babe, I think it makes you mad,"

 

"I'm mad about you," Vanessa says it and Charity's stomach flips like it always does when words like that leave her girlfriend's mouth so freely, so honestly.

 

"Listen, Chas said I could get off early tonight. I don't suppose you'd like to spend the rest of the night with this stupid, jealous insecure idiot, would you?"

 

"I would love to," Vanessa's grin beamed bright. "Just let me take these drinks back to that lot over there and then I'm all yours,"

 

"I'll grab my coat," turning quickly, Chas met her with a knowing smirk from where she was stood nearby and had blatantly been listening for god knows how long. "Is it still alright to get off early?"

 

"Of course it is," she nodded, still wearing that same smirk as she handed over the blonde's jacket. "Go enjoy your night, I'll see you in the morning,"

 

"Thank you,"

 

********


End file.
